


the ringback tone

by redstringarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little angst, Canon Compliant, Delicity, F/M, Fluff, Phone Calls, because im trash for their friendship, but not a lot I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstringarrow/pseuds/redstringarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Felicity and Diggle talked on the phone and the one time they didn't.</p><p>The first time Felicity called him it was 3 a.m. and she was a little unsure if she was even allowed to call him. They were friends, but they definitely weren’t the friends who called each other late at night (or ever really). Nevertheless she was walking home through the Glades and there were two guys following her who did not seem to be interested in a light hearted discussion about the new Windows processing system. Better safe than sorry right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ringback tone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I'm relatively new to the fic world and am just kinda throwing my work out there and hoping it's not totally awful. I've had this head canon for a while and I thought it might be fun to just write it down and see where it got me. Anyway, here you go! I hope you guys like it!

1-- From the Glades  
The first time Felicity called him it was 3 a.m. and she was a little unsure if she was even allowed to call him. They were friends, but they definitely weren’t the friends who called each other late at night (or ever really). Nevertheless she was walking home through the Glades and there were two guys following her who did not seem to be interested in a light hearted discussion about the new Windows processing system. Better safe than sorry right?  
  
Felicity dug around in her bag before conjuring up her phone and pressing down on his contact info. She waited a total of three rings before he picked up.  
  
“Digg?”  
  
“Felicity? Did you leave something in the lair?”  
  
“Um no sorry. I actually was hoping you would stay on the phone with me for a little while. I mean I know we're not those kind of friends who talk on the phone about our problems and lives- not that we couldn't be! I would definitely talk to you about anything you need help with… But that's not why I'm calling” -Felicity held the phone away from her ear just long enough to curse her non stop soliloquy before pulling the phone back to her ear- “There are just some guys following me and I would feel better if someone was keeping track of my movements right now.”  
  
Throughout her one woman conversation, Diggle had stayed mostly silent except for a few huffs of laughter here and there. Now he spoke up, “Yeah Felicity that's fine. I'm actually glad you called, you know Oliver gets a little weird about safety and I don't think either of us wants to put up with one of his moods if he finds out you were walking home through the Glades late at night.”  
  
“Let's be honest though, he'll probably be in a brooding mood one way or another. And I needed more milk for the morning. I can’t eat cereal without milk that’s ridiculous!” Felicity skipped across a crosswalk and risked a glance behind her. Still following. Ugh what did she have to do to get rid of them? If only she knew some evasion tactics.  
  
“Hey Digg, got any way for me to shake these guys off? Preferably ways that don't include alleys or actually fighting them.”  
  
Chuckling quietly, Diggle responded, “Sure, let’s shake these guys off. Firstly, where are you and what stores are you by?”  
  
After some military grade evasive maneuvers and 10 enlightening minutes on the phone, Felicity found herself at her apartment door minus two stalkers. Still a simple thank you didn't really seem like enough for Digg staying on the phone with her especially for so long at such a late hour (no matter what Oliver says, 3 a.m. is late not early). So instead she settled for, “You, me, and Oliver- drinks at that karaoke bar and I promise I'll buy the first round.”  
  
A quick reply of, “You're telling Oliver not me. I think he'll take it better coming from you” was all she got. However before they both said goodbye, Digg insisted on teaching her self-defense in the lair the next time they were both at Verdant.  
  
“Okay Digg, you can teach me how to beat people up, but I’m home now so I better let you get back to sleep. Night!”  
  
Felicity, stepping into her entryway, felt the relaxation that instantly comes from being home. That unique feeling of being surrounded by what is simultaneously familiar and well-loved. Sinking into her couch, Felicity’s last thought before she passed out was that John Diggle might just become her best friend.

  
  


 

2-- From Felicity’s Apartment (Pt. 1)  
  
The second call was less urgent and more about the feelings of failure and never ending despair coursing through her. With Oliver gone, Felicity had no one to talk about her day with. John Diggle had always been there- a good friend and the first person in a long time who really seemed on her side. But she still wasn't positive that they were phone call friends. The first time it had been a physical emergency and this time the emergency was all emotional.  
  
Without thinking too much further on it or else she would’ve chickened out, Felicity swept out her phone and called Diggle’s number. This time she only waited two rings until a soft “Hello?” greeted her.  
  
“Hey Digg it's Felicity. I’m just calling to see how everyone is. I know Carly and A.J. were okay- physically- after the Undertaking but how's their apartment and Big Belly? Both still standing?”  
  
A light click of Diggle’s apartment door preceded his response, “Yeah their apartment is completely fine and as for Big Belly, it's still open. In fact I was just heading down there do you want to meet up and discuss certain green situations? Or lack thereof?”  
  
John Diggle and his inherent ability to know when something was amiss. Felicity wished she would be able to deduce someone’s emotional standing just from a few questions. If she could, her phone calls with her mom would go a lot smoother. And as much as Felicity hated the words coming out of her mouth, she felt obliged to respond, “You don't have to, I know you have to look after your family and stuff. I really just wanted to check in, we can schedule something later. We’ll talk about rebuilding the lair and what we want to salvage from it.”  
  
“Felicity, I am checking in on family. So come down to Big Belly and we'll discuss Oliver Queen’s latest runaway destination and where to go from here. I’m not sure he’ll come back but we can definitely look into it.”  
  
For the first time since her ill fated college relationship, Felicity shoved her abandonment issues to the side and allowed herself to be optimistic, hoping that maybe this new family would be permanent.  
  
“I'll be there in 10.” 

  
  


3-- From the Lair  
  
“Felicity it's midnight on my only day off, please don't make me regret being official phone friends with you.”  
  
In the months rebuilding the lair, Felicity and Diggle grew into a comfortable friendship. Sure they felt the loss of Oliver, but they learned to lean on each other in ways that they couldn't when he was around. Diggle had taken to inviting Felicity over to family dinners when he felt the guilt of his brother’s death particularly strong that day. And whenever Felicity began to feel like everything was slipping through her fingers again or blaming herself for the Glades falling, Diggle would be there to coach her back and ensure her that it absolutely was NOT her fault. During one of the particularly memorable conversations, Felicity went on an unusually long ramble ending with how she was always tentative about calling him and possibly intruding on his life. Diggle quickly shut down that train of thought, insisting that they were well beyond the point of “phone friends” (her words not his). You don’t try to deactivate a bomb collar on someone’s neck without getting close. However sometimes the newfound companionship led to late night phone calls which had a bad habit of messing with Diggle’s sleep cycle.  
  
“No, Digg this is important. I found him.”  
  
And just like that all the sleepiness vanished.  
  
“Hold on Felicity, you found him found him?”  
  
“Yes!! And you'll never guess where he is. Actually you might because you know his way of indulging his man pain more than anyone. But it's a seriously weird choice, I would've never-”  
  
And sometimes he took pity on her and stopped Felicity in the middle of one of her infamous babbles.  
  
“Felicity!”  
  
She shook her head a little to get back on track, “Right sorry. Thank you, I really do appreciate being stopped. Anyway he's on Lian Yu. Can you believe that? He ran right back to his little island. What was he thinking?”  
  
Diggle had his go bag out and in his hand before he really processed what Felicity had just said. “I expect we will be able to ask him when we get there.”  
  
Felicity bit her lip anxiously, “So we’re still going to go and get him? Do you think he'll even want to come back?”  
  
“I don't know but we have to try. I'll pick you up, I'm leaving my place now.”  
  
Suddenly Felicity seemed to be scrambling over the phone, “We're leaving now?! But I haven't booked an airplane or another airplane and I don't know where my passport is…”  
  
“I'll take care of it, just pack the essentials. I'll be there soon.”  
  
Diggle hung up the phone and shook his head lightly. He had missed Oliver but he couldn't pretend he hadn't enjoyed this time with Felicity. It's rare that two people as different as them would ever find themselves in a situation where they would work together let alone become friends. However over the past few months, she had quickly grown to become one of his favorite people in the world. The girl was smart, powerful, funny, and perhaps the most compassionate and empathetic person he had ever met. One thing was certain, Oliver was going to have to deal with Diggle and Felicity as their own team when he got back. 

  
  


4-- From Queen Consolidated  
  
Diggle sighed when he looked at the caller ID, knowing exactly what to expect. However he had never ignored a call from her before and he didn't intend to now. As gingerly as possible, he held the phone to his ear and said, “Hey Felicity.”  
  
“JOHN CORNELIUS DIGGLE. How could you side with him reducing me to executive assistant, you know what people are going to say about me! I’m going to be just another Oliver Queen floozy. You know how hard I worked to get to where I was and now I'm just moral support for Oliver Queen! I didn’t sign up for this, I'm going to quit I swear on all my computers.”  
  
Expecting the loud voice and experiencing it were two very different things it turns out. “Felicity, I'm sorry I tried to talk him out of it but in the end it made a lot of sense. And no one would ever think you’re just a floozy. If they do, then they’re idiots and I’m sure a lot of them will end up with subpar credit.”  
  
A heavy sigh comes through the phone as Felicity acquiesces to their point of view, “I know- I just- I'm not ready. I'm not ready for the judgment and the mind numbing monotony of answering phones and scheduling appointments. I wanted to design and create technological inventions that would change the world. And now I'm just playing sidekick all day and all night.”  
  
“Hey, you're my favorite, you know that right? Oh and Cornelius?”  
  
“Thanks Digg, you're my favorite too. And yes that is your middle name now, I won’t hear anything more on the subject. I'm sorry I yelled but I needed to get it all out.”  
  
Diggle could feel the smile that usually accompanies Felicity’s calls creeping onto his face. “I know you did and I'm glad I still get these calls.”  
  
Felicity frowned a little and put down her pen on the desk to concentrate more on the conversation, “What do mean you're glad you still get these calls?”  
  
“You and Oliver- you guys are usually the ones who talk about this kind of stuff and I'm glad I still am on the call list that's all.”  
  
“Digg, you are number one on my call list. Of course I talk to Oliver about my day and everything but that doesn't change our friendship. Not one bit.”  
  
“Forget I said anything. Besides comparing our friendship with you and Oliver’s friendship is a little disturbing.”  
  
The frown had started to slide off Felicity’s face when it came back in full force. “What do you mean?”  
  
“C’mon,” Diggle laughed still shocked they couldn't see it but a little resigned to their ignorance. “You and Oliver have that weird intense relationship. The chemistry and tension is insane. You have to see it.”  
  
“Digg, I love you but I have no idea what you're talking about.”  
  
Shaking his head Diggle replied, “Just remember one day that I was right. Oh and I love you too but I gotta go. Bye hon.”  
“Kay. Bye Digg.”

  


5-- From Felicity’s Apartment (Pt. 2)  
  
Slade’s siege on the city had left everyone more than a little exhausted and bruised. All of Team Arrow ended up stumbling home whether to pack for an island excursion, to check on loved ones, or to simply get away from it all before it was time to pick themselves off the ground again.  
  
While extracting his go bag from under his bed, Diggle’s phone lit up. For the first time in a long time he was surprised to see Felicity's name pop up. He had just dropped her off 15 minutes ago with a promise to be back soon. He rushed to answer the phone as a million different scenarios of what might've gone wrong in that time ran through his head.  
  
He brought the phone up to his ear but before he could even utter a panicked word, Felicity’s voice came through, “You were right.”  
  
Even though Diggle had been waiting several months for those words, the tone that accompanied them was so haunting he couldn't relish the moment. He said the only thing he could really think of, “I know.”  
  
He hadn't gotten the full story from either Felicity or Oliver but something had happened in that mansion. Something that led to Felicity being kidnapped which meant he and Oliver were going to have a conversation about not endangering Felicity anymore than she insists on endangering herself. Although to let Felicity know about that conversation would be practically begging for another round of “it's my life, it's my choice.”  
  
Felicity had been silent for almost a full minute before Diggle prompted further, “Tell me what happened.”  
  
And Felicity dove into the story. Some of it he already knew but when she got around to the I love you part, he was floored. Who did Oliver think he was to go around playing with this girl’s emotions? Anyone with eyes could see that the two loved each other but Felicity was insecure enough about it. She couldn't see the way Oliver’s eyes followed her every movement or the special tone his voice took on when he talked about her or how his most genuine smiles were always around her. Diggle knew Oliver had been telling the truth, now he just needed Oliver to tell Felicity that. Otherwise he was going to end up with a heartbroken Felicity and that was unacceptable.  
  
He diligently waited for Felicity to finish her story before interjecting, “How about I'll give you two a moment alone when we get to Lian Yu, after everything is… sealed away? So you can talk about this.”  
  
A small sniffle came through the phone that had less to do with the Oliver situation and more to do with the emotional trauma of being kidnapped by an insane Mirakurued soldier. “Thanks John I would really appreciate that.”  
  
“Well anything for my favorite right?”  
  
“Right and John, you’re my favorite too.” There was a small pause before, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
And Felicity hung up the phone knowing that if nothing else, one I love you was genuine tonight. 

  


+1 From Bali  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Ring…  
  
Voicemail again. Felicity started pacing up and down the room reciting the voicemail message in perfect time, “This is John Diggle. Please leave a message or call again later- John! It's been four weeks please pick up. I miss you and I haven't gone this long without talking to you in well since I met you. I know you're angry at Oliver, I was too but that doesn't have anything to do with our friendship! Please please pick up. I miss my favorite guy. I love you. Bye.”  
  
Felicity flopped down on the hotel mattress just as Oliver walked through the door. He took one look at Felicity and frowned. “Still no answer?”  
  
Felicity sighed. “No and I can't take this anymore. I need my John Diggle.”  
  
Oliver came over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck. “He'll pick up just give him some more time.”  
  
“How much more time? Because I'm starting to lose my mind over here. I feel like a part of me has been ripped out. Maybe we didn't have the epic mentor-student relationship you guys had, but what we had. It was enough, you know? It was the only thing that kept me sane half the time.” Suddenly Felicity winced, “I’m sorry that was unthinking. Here you are with John being mad at you and ignoring not only me but you too but also everything you’ve been through…”  
  
“Felicity, it’s fine. This is important too even if no one died in this case. And John will forgive you. Me, I don't know but he won't stay mad at you I promise."  
  
That still didn't really make her feel better. She didn't want John to forgive just her, she wanted her family back. Before she could express her displeasure, Oliver spoke up again, "Why don't I try to distract you for an hour or two and then you can call back?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Felicity murmured against his lips, “Fine it's a deal.”  
  
It ended up being the next day before Felicity was listening to John's voicemail again again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post a follow up to this but I haven't decided yet... sorry for just randomly putting this down here but I just wanted to let you guys know there might be more coming. Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
